Pokemon Ranger: Guardians of Time
by NaturalAthlete
Summary: Elizabeth White is the 8th top ranger of the Ranger Union and one of the youngest to have ever joined; however, she has a habit of getting involved in some legendary situation. Now as Liz travels to Almia, she finds herself being pulled into another adventure, one where some old enemies resurface and new allies are made all in a story that spans through time itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, how's it going! Anyway, i wasn't paying attention and i deleted this story by accident, and so i'm uploading it again because this was my first FF and i really liked it. I hope you all enjoy it as well!**

**I'm bored and rewriting**

* * *

Why did the north have to be so cold? The snow crunching underfoot and the little puff of white air the materialized every time Liz breathed made it obvious that she was in the wrong environment. She wasn't a big fan of cold weather, and her uniform wasn't entirely made for the cold, but she knew she'd survive. She'd faced worse, but still…

"Welcome to Hia Valley," she sang in no specifically positive or negative way, "Land of the snow and strange noises." Despite being in the wrong destination, Liz was still required to do her job. Unfortunately, she'd fallen asleep on the back of a Staraptor after a particularly long journey, and had overshot the Ranger Union by…a lot. She was a little surprised to wake up in below freezing temperatures.

Liz had planned on returning to the ranger union as soon as her Staraptor got a fair rest, but before she could leave she was approached by some people lodging in the shiver camp, which wasn't a surprise. It's very easy to spot a ranger in their brightly colored uniforms, and Liz is used to being approached by civilians regularly.

According to ear-witness accounts, there was a strange noise coming from Almia Castle. Apparently there were always weird noises coming from the castle, but this one was different. Elizabeth White, being the curious sixteen-year-old ranger that she is, decided to go investigate this stranger than normal noise, which is why she now stood before the large icy castle, in a uniform that clearly wasn't designed for cold temperatures.

"Well here goes something," she hummed entering. She'd captured and befriended a few Vulpix who'd been lounging around the courtyard. At least they would keep her company as she traversed the oversized igloo and walked into uncertain doom.

The first room she hit was a long dining hall and was void of any signs of life, but also it wasn't. As she walked, there was this feeling like something was watching her, and it turns out that something was a Haunter! It popped up out of thin air, scaring a curse or two out of Liz as she stumbled and slipped away. It was no use, though. The Haunter appeared intent on playing tag, so Liz did the next best thing. She captured it.

"Do you scare everyone who walks in here?" she asked as the ghost floated casually beside her. Liz sighed as any anger she'd had faded away. She couldn't stay mad at the Pokémon that look so happy to have company.

The Castle was larger than Liz had anticipated, meaning she got lost very quickly. In her little exploration, though, she made a couple more friends. Two of which were Riolu. She'd never seen a Riolu in person. She'd seen pictures and had read about them, but they seemed native to every region other than the one she's stations at. She'd heard the rumors surrounding the castle and the two blue pokemon's mysterious power, and they were already here, she figured she might as well let them tag along.

The Pokémon (thankfully) knew the castle better then Liz, and they were able to direct her to where she needed to go, but they all seemed to be on edge, which only worried her more. Pokémon usually picked up on natural problems before people did, and liz hoped she'd be able to handle whatever was waiting for her back there.

"Well, this is it," she said to her now larger pool of Pokémon. "Are all of you ready? You can turn back now if you want, I won't think any less of you." The determined looks told Liz all she needed. Her new friends would stick with her till the end. "Alrightly. Here goes something."

She took a deep breath then entered the throne room at the back of the castle, ready to face down whatever unnatural problem lied in wait.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Back at the Ranger Union, three operators sat in their chairs doing what they always do, watching the monitor. They were charged with keeping track of all the rangers, not only in Almia, but in other regions if need be (they at least had a map with a satellite location of all known rangers so they could easily be called upon in emergencies). For the most part, Rangers were deployed to certain areas, so there is always record of where they should all be, and yet…

"That's weird." Rhythmi said, gathering her co-worker's attention. She'd been monitoring the map of Almia.

"Is something wrong?" Linda asked while Marcus continued whatever conversation he was having through his headset, but it was clear he was still listening to her.

"Well, there's a signal coming from Hai Valley. No one is supposed to be up there right now."

"Who is it?"

"Some name I've never heard before. Elizabeth White?"

"WHAT!" Marcus all but face planted as he stumbled out of his chair and stood behind Rhythmi. "Elizabeth White is in the region? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Both girls stared at their friend in amusement, as his eyes went wide, once more. "Ah, sorry, Jeffery. That wasn't meant for you. Sorry, something's come up, I need to go." Marcus rambled ending the call.

"I take it by your reaction, you know who she is." It was Marcus' turn to stare.

"You mean you _don't_ know who Elizabeth White is? How is that possible? Have you been living under a rock?"

"So she's famous?"

"I'll say," he sang. "I can't believe you don't know about her. Ask anyone in the union and they'll tell you the same. She's the 8th top ranger, youngest to ever be admitted too. She's probably the best in history."

"So you're implying she's better than both Sven and Wendy?" Linda asked.

"And Keith and Kate," Rhythmi added

"But surely she's not better then Sven."

"Like I said, she's one of the best rangers to ever join the union. She's on an entirely different level."

"How so?"

"Well, she does have the nickname 'The Legendary Ranger', and it's not a title to take lightly. She's involved mostly with legendary Pokémon. She's saved entire cities and Regions form baddies who tried to use legendary Pokémon for nefarious deeds."

"Geez, sounds like someone has a crush," Linda teased.

"I can appreciate a successful woman, can't I? Besides, I'm definitely a member of her fan club."

"You're blushing."

"Well what did you expect by bringing up such embarrassing emotions? Still, why's she in Hia Valley? I remember hearing about a massive meeting, so I can assume that's why she's in the region, but Hia Valley is pretty far out of the way."

"I mean, I can call and find out," Rhythmi said, already prepping the call. "Voicemail. Voicemail. This is Rhythmi from the Ranger Union." There were a few moments of silence before the response was heard.

"Did you just say your name was Misery? Whatever. Listen, Misery, I don't have time to talk at this moment, something very…colossal has come up so unless this is a life or death situation then—crap! Vulpix, watch out!" A deafening Roar, forced Rhythmi to tear off her headset, but she quickly put it back on when she thought she was in the clear.

"Elizabeth White, what is your current situation? Are you safe?"

"Yes and no. I can handle it if you just give me some time and—Riolu, now! Put up the Barrier now!" The same deafening roar rang through the speakers, but was silenced as the call suddenly and abruptly ended. Liz's dot disappeared from the map as well.

"Ah, crap." Rhythmi scanned the monitor desperately until she found who she was looking for. "Voicemail. Voicemail. Kellyn, can you hear me?"

"Loud and Clear, Rhythmi. What's up?"

"We have an emergency in Hai Valley. We lost contact with a ranger fighting an unknown entity. Her last known location is in Almia Castle. We don't know her current condition, but her stylus isn't projecting her location, so make this a priority red."

"On it," Kellyn replied as the call ended. He captured one of the Staraptors that loved to hang out around the union building, and hurried to Hai Valley. He made it to the castle in record time and ran in. Inside, he noticed a panicked Riolu who stopped when it spotted Kellyn. It jumped around eagerly then darted off further into the castle.

"I take it you want me to follow." He guessed chasing after the small blue Pokémon. They arrived in the throne room at the back of the castle after a few minutes of running. It looked like a Ryhorn stamped had stormed through. The place was an absolute mess with ruble and furniture littering the floor. Among the mess, Kellyn spotted the unmistakable ranger uniform and hurried over to her side. As he got closer, a smirk graced his lips.

"You know, somehow I'm not surprised." He laughed, looking down at Liz. She looked fine, but had a nasty bump on the head. He was still concerned since she was unconscious, but she had a small armada of Pokémon around her clearly keeping her safe.

"So what have you gotten yourself into this time, Liz?" He wondered as he picked her up and began the trek out of the castle.

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter 1.**

**What did y'all think i'd love to know!**

**Thanks for stopping by and reading, and I hope you'll come back!**

**NaturalAthlete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy but please leave a review. Thank you!**

* * *

Liz opened her eyes to see nothing but white. She felt multiple blankets wrapped around her but she still felt cold. Somewhere nearby people were talking and she vaguely recognizes one of the voices. Silently she sat up and scanned the room. She found the source of the voices across the room at a table. There was a man with brown hair in a snow suit and next to him was a boy she knew far to well sporting his usual ranger uniform.

"Um, what am I doing here?" Liz asked. The two people at the table turned to look at her.

"Hey, Liz," Kellyn replied glad to see his friend awake, "feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am, but how did I get here?" she repeated.

"Do you not remember?" The snowsuit guy asked.

"Who are you?"

"This is Pamur." Kellyn explained. "He's Murph's father." Liz's eyes went wide.

"No way! Your Murph's dad! I so did not see that coming. I'm Liz, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello" Pamur replied politely. "Back to my earlier question, do you really not remember how you arrived here?"

"I know how I got here originally, but I don't know how I got back to the shiver camp. I also don't know why Kellyn's here, not that i don't mind your presence."

"What do you remember?"

"Let's see. I remember some people in the shiver camp told me that they kept hearing weird noises and they asked me to investigate."

"A noise? What kind of noise?" Liz sighed.

"This is really annoying. My memory's all fuzzy! I don't remember anything after I entered the back room in the castle."

"You probably hit your head," Kellyn guessed, "when I arrived the place where I found you looked pretty battle worn. My guess was when the pokemon attacked and you hit your head, and that's why your memories are fuzzy. Rhythmi sounded pretty panicked when she called me earlier, so she must have heard something pretty bad."

"Rhythmi? Oh! Her name was Rhythmi not Misery!" Kellyn tried not to laugh, but the sound escaped his lips.

"Misery? You thought her name was Misery?"

"I couldn't hear her right, okay! They do sound similar though."

"Yeah, but still."

"Shut up Kellyn." Liz grumbled trying to act mad, but she couldn't.

"So you do remember Rhythmi calling you?" Kellyn asked after calming down.

"Yeah, but I have a question about her. Is she the same Rhythmi that was stationed in Fiore?"

"probably."

"So she became a top operator? I'd been wondering where she'd run off to after she vanished from the Summerland base."

"So what else do you remember?" Kellyn asked.

"Nothing much, just that she called me in the middle of—wait!"

"What's wrong?" Kellyn watch in confusion as Liz proceeded to call into the ranger union.

"Voicemail. Voicemail. This is Liz, I need to speak to Rhythmi."

"This is Rhythmi."

"You called me earlier when I was attempting to capture whatever pokemon back in Almia castle, do you happen to have a recording of out conversation?"

"Um, I think so, let me check."

"Let me know if you find something."

"Alright," she said ending the call.

"Why do you need a recording?" Kellyn asked still very much confused.

"Well, if she has a recording, it's likely that the Pokémon's cry was recorded. With that we can figure out what pokemon it was."

"Oh, I understand."

Liz rushed out of the hut where she promptly fell into the snow trying to avoid the little blue pokemon walking by the door.

"What in the—" a Riolu stood in the snow watching the top ranger and Liz looked to Kellyn for an explanation.

"He was with you at the Castle, and he followed me out when I left. I assumed he was your partner pokemon."

"I've never had a partner pokemon, but I guess there's a first for everything." Liz said glancing at the Riolu. "Is that why you followed me? Do you want to be my partner?" The blue pokemon cried out cheerfully and Liz smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Liz gave her new partner a smile, "How about a nickname?" she suggested, "you look like a Luca. Can i call you Luca?" the was a gleam in Riolu's eyes as he nodded yes. "Well that's decided, welcome to the team, Luca." she chimed before looking to Kellyn, "we should head out.

"Agreed." The two said thanks to Pamur and promised to say hi to Murph for him when they returned to the Union.

The two Rangers captured some Staraptors before taking off into the sky in the direction of the ranger union. As they flew Rhythmi called to inform them that she did have a recording of the conversation. This only made the two want to get back to the faster, hoping that the recording could shed some light on what happened at the castle.

Once at the ranger union Kellyn and Liz hurried to the 3rd floor were the operators worked.

"You really are the same girl from summer land." Liz realized as she walked up to Rhythmi. "Congrats on the promotion."

"Um, thanks." the blond replied already pulling up the recording.

"Did you listen to it before we arrived?" Rhythmi nodded yes. "Did you happen to hear a pokemon you didn't recognize?"

"I did actually. Is that important?"

"Very."

"Why?"

"Liz doesn't remember what happened in at Almia castle. We're hoping that this recording will help with that." Kellyn explained.

"How could you not remember something like that?" Rhythmi asked surprised by Liz's memory loss. "You probably took a few years of my life with that one call , and it didn't even last more than three minutes!"

"Sorry." Liz hummed as Rhythmi started the recording. At First there was just noise from the battle with few words of conversation between the operator and ranger, but after about twenty seconds there was the clear and unmistakable cry of the powerful pokemon ringing through the speaker causing both Rhythmi and Kellyn to jump.

"That's what I wanted." Liz said as the recording cut off.

"But what does it belong to," Kellyn asked still startled by the noise, "And what exactly did you get yourself into?"

"I have no idea," she mumbled, "I was kinda hoping that the cry would trigger a memory."

"Did it?" The two asked desperate for the answer.

"Sorta. It sounds familiar; however, I don't think this is any regular pokemon."

"Do you mean that it's a Legendary?" Kellyn asked

"Possibly, not sure though," Liz admitted, " I'm gonna go so if Professor Hastings can help me."

"I'll stay here with Rhythmi and see if we can figure anything else out." Kellyn explained as she left. Liz ran down the stairs her partner right behind her. Once on the second floor she made a beeline for the lab. She was about to enter when someone walked out forcing her to he sidestep away or risk running into the other person.

"Liz!" the man called out when he realized who he'd almost collided with, "I didn't realize that you were coming to visit."

"Hey Murph," Liz replied excited to see her old friend, "How's life at the union?"

"Oh, it's great here," he said cheerfully.

"I bet. Anyway, I just arrived from Fiore. Lunick and Solana asked me to say hello. I was also just up in Hia Valley where I ran into your dad. He also says hello."

Murph sighed

"I miss all of them."

"You'll see them soon. They said that they had to head to the Union soon for something. I can't remember."

"I'll look forward to it."

"So, Murph. Do you happen to know where Hastings is?"

"I think he's in Vientown doing some research," a boy with blond hair resembling a mushroom cut in. He was clearly trying to get into the lab

"Really? That doesn't help me," Liz sighed, "by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Isaac. I'm a researcher for the ranger union," mushroom boy explained

"You look really young."

"No younger than you look" He returned

"Good point. Anyway, Isaac, do you think you can help me?"

"What do you need?"

"I'm trying to find a pokemon. I'm almost positive it's a legendary, but I don't know which one. I think that if I see a picture it might jog my memory."

"I can handle that, come with me."

Liz waved farewell to Murph and followed Isaac into the lab. He pulled up the database that the ranger union had gathered about all the legendry pokemon. They scrolled through ruling out each as they went.

"There are only two left." Isaac announced when they reached mew.

"Keep going." Isaac did as told and contunued to scroll. The next pokemon was Palkia, the dimensional space pokemon.

"That's not it." Liz said immediately. Isaac moved to the next slide.

"This is the last one," he said but Liz didn't hear him. On the screen was a large blue pokemon that stood on all fours. Pain seared through Liz's head as she gripped the chair to keep her balance.

"That's it." she said as the pain slowly subsided. The picture showed Dialga, the pokemon with power over time. "Dialga is the pokemon I faced at Almia castle.

"You sure?" Isaac asked watching Liz carefully incase she were to collapse or something.

"I'm positive" Liz assured as the memory came back clearly, "it was definintely Dialga.

* * *

**du duUU DUUUUUUUUUNNN**

**Things are starting to get interesting!**

**Why do you think that Dialga was hidden away in the Castle?**

**thanks for stopping by and reading,**

**NauralAthlete**


	3. Chapter 3

"well, dang," Liz hummed as she stared at the legendary pokemon pictured on the screen, "this changes everything!" Liz gave a shout of thanks to Isaac before bolting from the lab. There was a lot running through her head so it was no surprise when she full on collided with someone else.

"Sorry." She hastily said standing back up. She was about to take off again but then she noticed exactly who she'd just run into.

"Geez, why don't you watch where you're going!" the red head yelled angrily rubbing the newly formed bump on his head. He glared at the perpetrator of his rapidly approaching headache, but his anger turned to surprise when he saw Liz.

"How are you doing Keith?" Liz asked innocently.

"uh-wow, Liz?"

"The one and only," she joked,

"So, why are you here? I thought you were stationed in Fiore?"

"You make it seem like it's bad that I'm here," she returned coolly, but it was obvious that she was surprised to see an old teammate like Keith at the ranger union.

"Well, you were stationed in Fiore like I was, so I just figured you would still be there."

"I was called here for a meeting," she explained

"A meeting? Oh! Now that I think about it there are suppose to be a bunch of meeting tomorrow," he said thinking through it all, "I have a meeting with some of the top rangers tomorrow."

"Why are you meeting with the top rangers?" Liz asked baffled. The last time she had seen Keith he had been an area ranger based in Summerland.

"Why would you ask that? I though everyone knew that the last two top ranger positions had been filled."

Liz obviously wasn't connecting the dots so Keith raised his right hand displaying his fine styler. "Geez, your so slow," he mumbled as Liz finally figured it out.

"You? You're the 11th top ranger?" Liz exclaimed taken completely by surprise,

"Hey! You can at least act a bit less surprised," he huffed.

"I just wasn't expecting it. I mean, I knew you would be great for the position, but-" Keith mustered a half laugh.

"I guess someone noticed my talents," he said recovering from the verbal blow.

"So who is the 12th top ranger?" Liz asked, "cause apparently I'm not important enough to be told information like who the newest top rangers are."

"It's a girl named Kate. She graduated from the ranger school the same year as me."

"Kate?" Liz paused trying to remember where she had heard that name. "Is this the same Kate that captured Darkrai a few months back?"

"That would be her," Keith said sounding prideful, "Unfortunately she's off in Sinnoh and isn't able to make it back for the meeting. She's an amazing girl, you would love her." Liz watched Keith, a huge smile on her face.

"I guess those rumors I've been hearing from Sven are true; the two rookies are dating." Keith's face turned redder than his hair.

"Don't believe everything you hear, alright!" he yelled.

"Okay, calm down." Liz said giving the universal signal of surrender. "While were in the topic of top rangers, I wanted to ask how Kellyn was doing."

"He's doing fine, but I have to say that I was pretty shocked when he showed up at the ranger union having been promoted to top ranger. Apparently when the 1st top ranger retired they needed to fill the gap. Kellyn had the recommendation of the 8th, whoever that is." Liz tried her hardest not to laugh. "Supposedly she is joining us at our meeting tomorrow," Keith continued, "she must be a really big deal 'cause as soon as news got out that she was coming everyone got really excited."

"What have you heard about the 8th top ranger?" Liz asked curious as to what people say about her.

"From what I've heard she's really good at what she does. She's been a top ranger since she joined the union, which apparently was 6 years ago. Many people refer to her as the legendary ranger because she is often associated with legendary pokemon."

"Is that all?"

"I'm sure there was more, I just don't remember."

"Just out of curiosity what do you think the 8th looks like?"

"Like a physical description?" Liz nodded yes so Keith continued. "From what I've heard she sounds like she is tall and agile with black hair, maybe. Possibly has brown eyes. Liz once again suppressed her laughter. Last time she had checked her hair was a silvery blond, practically white and her eyes were blue. She was average height and not any taller than the rest of the female population.

"I think you'll be surprised when you actually see her, " Liz informed.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Well I'm off. Places to go, people to see, but it was nice talking to you again Keith. See you later."

With a wave, Liz left her Summerland friend behind. She walked up to the 3rd floor where Kellyn and Rhythmi were waiting.

"Any good news?" Kellyn asked. Liz had a big smile on her face, so he assumed it was a yes. Liz went on to explain what happened when she saw the picture of the legendary beast of time.

"So the pokemon you battled was Dialga?" Rhythmi asked.

"Yes, it was, but we have problems worse than that." The ranger and operator gave their senior confused looks. "Dialga had been attacked earlier, before I found it. It had retired to the back of Almia castle to rest and heal its wounds. Unfortunately that's not the worst of it all." Liz went on to explain that Dialga had shown her a vision of the past or something. It had shown how Dialga was injured and who it was that injured it. Kellyn and Rhythmi went wide-eyed as Liz relayed the information.

"This is bad," said Kellyn, "we need to talk to Erma-now!"

After talking with Erma, they agreed to discuss the situation at the meeting the following day and she told all of them to get some sleep. Liz parted ways with Rhythmi and Kellyn and went to claim a vacant room. Her night was restless, as she faded in and out of dream. Finally she gave up on sleep got out of bed and was about to leave when she remembered Luca. He'd been awake watching from cot.

"You can come with me." Liz informed holding open the door.

Luca jumped off the bed and followed Liz; exiting the ranger union. The two walked down Union road, with Liz, once again, preoccupied by her thoughts. A full moon shone bright in the cloudless sky as all the nocturnal pokemon scurried around in the forest's shadows. They all seemed to watch the ranger and her partner, but none dared venture closer to Liz, who'd paused at the base of Peril cliffs.

"Luca, do you wanna see my favorite place in all of Almia?" she asked looking to the top of the cliff.

Her partner chirped excitedly and climbed onto Liz's shoulder. With Riolu safely perched in place she began to climb. The cliffs were easy to climb due to the full moon, but even so, Liz could have easily made her way up the rocks side without light because she'd gone up and down so many times. When she reached the very top she fell flat on her back taking a few deep breaths as she gazed up to the stars.

"I haven't done that in a while," she laughed rolling into a sitting position so Luca could sit in her lap, "I guess it's because I've been away from Almia for a while, but this truly is my favorite place. I've never brought someone else up here with me before, It's nice to have the company." Luca simply leaned back against his partner, understanding her feelings. He's been pretty lonely in the castle too and he seemed happy for the constant companionship.

Off in the distance you could see the lights of Pueltown shining bright just above the trees. To the left you could see outlines of Altru tower and on the top three bright lights of red, blue, and yellow moved in a circle like the light of a lighthouse. Far off in the east you could see the horizon turning red illuminated like the raising sun. Of course if you knew what was in that direction you would know that the red light is actually the volcano in Boyleland.

"Isn't it beautiful here," Liz hummed, "I found it when I was ten. When I first became a top ranger. I don't think there's a lot of people brave enough to climb all the way up here, but the view is absolutely work the risk." She sighed thinking back to everything that had happened.

"How do I keep getting myself involved in these situations?" she yelled to the sky, "maybe the better question is why?" Liz thought back to all the missions that she'd assigned to herself that eventually led to some bad-y trying to take over the world through the use of a legendary. Ok, so maybe it wasn't the world they were trying to control but they were forcibly using pokemon in a way that couldn't be forgiven.

Liz patted her Partners head as he practically purred from the attention.

"At least I won't be going in alone this time, right Luca?" The pokemon replied with a cheery cry, " Let's both do our best." Riolu's expression mirrored Liz's look of determination as they both continued to look out over the horizon.

The two partners stayed up on the cliff till morning where they watched the morning sun rise into the sky. Liz laughed at the dazzling look i Luca's eyes as he watched the sky change from black to red, orange, and yellow. Liz already felt like she had a strong bond with her partner despite the short time they had been together, and she liked having him around.

"Shall we head back?" Liz asked after the sun had completed its assentation away from the horizon. Luca replied by simply hopped up onto Liz's shoulder, and the two began their descent down to civilization.

"Where did you go?" Kellyn asked Liz when she walked into the research lab.

"I was just out patrolling" she lied. The two top rangers stood behind the mushroom haired boy genius.

"I thought I would help you out and do some research on Dialga."

"What did you find out?"

"Dialga is one of the two time controlling pokemon." He started " the other being Celebi."

"I knew that." Liz said having expected more.

"Well, the two pokemon are very different. It's true that Celebi can time travel, but it can't bring humans along with it without the help of the shrine which currently resides in Kanto." The two rangers waited for Isaac to continue. " Dialga can time travel, and thanks to its roar of time it has the ability to take humans to the past or future. "

Liz mind was racing.

"That must be what he used!" she exclaimed excitedly catching the eye of all the researchers. "You remember how I told you that I had a vision, well this happened after it had calmed down and before I had passed out. I think he used the roar of time and brought me back to when he was first attacked!" Liz was way to excited about this small bit of information, but everyone seemed to smile, enjoying the girls joy.

Isaac checked the clock on his computer and let out a sigh.

"I have to leave soon, I have a meeting between the researchers. Some new pokemon, no big deal."

"Yeah, because new pokemon aren't that big of a deal," she teased as Isaac gathered his belongings, "Anyway, thanks for your help."

"Glad I could be of service" he answered "Look for me if you ever need anything else."

"I will." Liz assured before leaving. She had her own meeting that was going to start soon. Both Kellyn and Liz made their way to the meeting room, while their Partner pokemon, Riolu and Pachirisu, Chatted together behind them.

The meeting room was already filled with all the top rangers that were suppose to be attending. This included Keith, who looked very confused when he saw Liz walk into the room. She promptly ignored him as she mentally went over everything that she had to say at this meeting. The meeting was mostly the Almia Rangers (with the exception of Kate), and they were all standing around talking, waiting for things to begin. The room went quiet when Erma entered the room; professor Hastings soon followed her.

"Well, I see that everyone is hear," Hastings said looking around the room, " I guess we should get started."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! i'd love to hear what you have to say, so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hastings stood before the 7 top rangers who were able to attend the meeting.

"Originally we were going to discuss any major activity that took place in your designated region, but something more urgent has surfaced," the professor began, "As you should know we recently battled against Team Dim Sun. After we successfully finished the whole incident, we failed to capture three important members of that bad group. The Sinis trio, Heath, Lavana, and Ice."

"Is that important?" Keith asked. "I understand that they are bad people, but they haven't acted out at all and there has been no sign of them."

"Until now." Erma stated. There were some whispers between the rangers.

"Hold up," That was Sven speaking, "If the Sinis Trio acted up, how come we're only now hearing about it?"

"That cause it just happened yesterday." Everyone looked to Liz.

"Exactly," Hastings added, " Liz here is going to explain what happened." Liz stepping forward.

"I arrived here in the Almia region yesterday. On my way to the union building I took a-uh- wrong turn and landed in Hia Valley where I was asked by some residents to investigate a strange noise coming from Almia Castle. Upon arrival I ran into a legendary pokemon, Dialga, who reigns over time. The Legendary appeared to be hurt and in pain so I tried to help. During my attempt to capture it I saw a vision of sorts" Liz paused trying to recall what Isaac had said, "I think it used a move called roar of time. Anyway, it showed me the past, and how it had been hurt. That's where the problem lies. The Sinis trio was responsible for attacking Dialga. They had something that resembled a computer, and I assume that they were trying to control it."

"Was it the miniremo?" Keith asked

"I wouldn't know." Liz answered, "I've never seen one before."

"Anyway, The Sinis trio was after Dialga. I'm not sure why, but it's the unions top priority right now to find and apprehend them."

"What about the Dialga?" Wendy asked, " Won't the Sinis trio go after it again?"

"Probably," Liz shrugged, "they can't get to it though. It's in the back of Almia Castle, and the spiritual barrier created by the Riolu is activated. Unless they have two Riolu with them the barrier can't be taken down. Luckily there are only two known Riolu in Almia. One is in The Castle, and the other is my Partner.

"What about the Dialga, can't it move from there?"

"No, it can't. I did some research. Dialga can't teleport, and for some reason that's completely unfathomable to me it can't escape the barrier Riolu set up. When it time travels, if it ever does, it returns to the spot it left from."

"So basically we have it trapped." Sven asked.

" Yes."

"What do we do from here then?"

"We try to figure out their plan." Hastings said cutting in. "So far we only know that they were after Dialga, but we don't know why."

"So we need to know what they want with this legendary, but that could be almost anything." Keith blurted out, stating the obvious.

"If you think about it, it probably has something to do with time, seeing how Dialga is a time controlling pokemon."

"Okay, so their plan possibly has to do with time," Liz announced, "If you have any other ideas please share them with Erma, Professor Hastings, or me after the meeting." Liz stepped back while Professor Hastings once again addressed everyone.

"Finding the whereabouts and figuring out the Sinis trio's plan is our top priority, every please stay alert on your patrols and report if you learn or find anything."

With the most important part of the meeting out of the way Hastings continued on to address the other area's of concern. After talking about everything that was planned to be discussed the meeting was adjourned.

Liz was the last to leave the meeting room, when a familiar red head approached her.

"You're the 8th top ranger?" Keith declared shock clear in his expressions.

"Yes, I am. Is that bad?"

"No, but, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I figured you would have noticed, since I worked with you a bit back in Fiore," she explained "I guess this is almost as bad as me not knowing about you becoming a top ranger." Liz noticed Kellyn waving her down out of the corner of her eye and she quickly said goodbye to Keith giving him no time to say anything else.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, Hastings wants to talk to you. He's in the lab." Liz said her thanks before going to the lab. Hastings was indeed in the lab, and he had a look that clearly expressed that he was thinking about something.

"Excuse me," Liz said hoping not to disrupt something important, "Professor Hastings?" The professor glanced at Liz, trying to remember what he needed her for.

"Ah, Liz. Erma and I talked and we think it would be best if someone one went and checked on the status up at Almia Castle."

"So you want me to go?"

"And Kellyn, he seems to know a lot about the situation."

"Alright, we'll head up their ASAP."

Kellyn and Liz were at the entrance to Almia castle within the hour, and ready to proceed in. They didn't know what to expect anymore. The Sinis Trio could be in here, or on there way in, so they proceed quickly and quietly.

By the time they reached the back the two top rangers had run into no trouble. After making sure that everything was as it should be, they prepared to leave, but something stopped them.

"Why are you dragging me into this cold place!" a girl asked her annoyed voice echoing off the walls.

"Crap!" Kellyn hissed dragging Liz into a hiding spot just as two people entered the room.

"You complain to much, Lavana." A skinny blue haired boy groaned. He wore all blue, and Liz immediately recognized him as Ice, probably the most intelligent of the three.

"He's a lot cuter than people say." Liz noted.

"That's what you're thinking about at a time like this?" Kellyn questioned.

"Sorry." She mumbled as the two continued to watch and listen.

"I'm sorry that I'm use to warm fiery places, like Lavaridge town in Hoenn."

"Heath isn't complain and he's standing out in the snow."

"How would you know if he's complaining?" The Pink haired girl asked.

"Because the guy is an idiot. He does what he's told, and uses his strength to solve most of his problems. The only smart deed he did that I'm aware of his when he tricked Kate into catching the guardian and traded her the yellow gem for that pathetic excuse of a ranger."

Liz knew Ice was talking about Keith, and Kellyn had to hold her back or she would have tackled the guy to the ground.

Ice and Lavana stood in silence studying the barrier created by the Riolu unaware of the 16 year old ranger staring daggers at them.

"Are you sure you couldn't find the Riolu." Ice asked looking at Lavana skeptically. Liz wore a smile of victory and glanced at her partner standing at her feet.

"It wasn't there, I searched, but I couldn't find It. " answered a frustrated Lavana, "this was suppose to be an easy mission. Capture Dialga and use his power to go back in time in order to—" Lavana froze under Ice's cold stare.

"Don't talk about it in broad daylight." He said his voice sending shivers down Liz back.

"Broad daylight? Were in the back of an old castle that the locals are to afraid to approach!" Lavana yelled," and since when were you placed in charge?"

"Oh, so you're the one who came up with the whole plan?" he asked; Lavana fell silent, "I thought so. I suggest that you just do what I ask. It'll make things a lot easier."

"I still want to know why you think someone could overhear us back here?" Lavana asked returning to her normal argumental self.

"The barrier can only be created by two Riolu," He said pointing to the transparent blue air that was 10 feet in front of them, "The barrier was deactivated by Kate back during the first plan." He sounded disgusted as if he was remember an awful memory, which he probably was. "There wouldn't be any reason to activate it again unless something is being hidden back there. Most likely Dialga is trapped back behind the barrier. "

Liz made a silent prayer hoping the legendary would stay quiet. The trio had no proof that Dialga was trapped behind the barrier. It was all speculation. They would have the proof they need if Dialga cried out. It was vexing for Liz to have to hide; she wanted to get rid of the two members' of the Sinis Trio. The problem was that if she stepped out that would confirm that Dialga was hidden there, but if the legendary cried out they would also know that Dialga was there.

"They never said what they were planning" Kellyn whispered, "We need to know what the plan is?" Liz was debating her two options. Watch and hope the legendary stayed quiet keeping it's location here mostly secret, or revel herself making Dialga's presence here known, but raising the opportunity to find out their plan.

"Stay here, stay quiet, and Make sure Riolu stays hidden." Liz ordered her junior as she took a deep breath and stepped out into the open.

"You shouldn't be here!" She called out bravely catching both Lavana and Ice's attention.

"See, this is why we shouldn't blurt our plans out loud. There could be pesky rangers listening in on us and planning to once again ruin our plans." Ice pointed out as Lavana scowled.

"You two should leave," Liz ordered preparing herself for a fight. Ice studied Liz thoroughly; finally he shrugged his shoulders, his blue eyes on Liz.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Ice gave Liz a hearty smile, and bowed to her before turning to leave. Lavana glanced between a retreating Ice and a frozen Liz before following her colleague out the door.

A minute or two passed before Kellyn emerged from his hiding spot.

"What was that about Liz?" He asked walking up beside her. Only then did he notice how much Liz was shaking. "Was he really that scary?" Kellyn asked concerned, "was it something he said?"

"No," Liz answered taking a shaky breath, "He just reminded me of someone I use to know."

"You use to know Ice?" Kellyn asked his voice clearly telling Liz he was surprised.

"No, I don't know ice, and the guy he reminded me of doesn't exist in this world anymore." Liz eyes lingered at the door. She sighed then laughed at herself for letting that jerk get to her.

"So, I have good news and I have bad news." She announced returning to her normal cheerful self. "The bad news is that they most likely confirmed that Dialga was hidden here. The good news is that I might know what their plan is."

There was no way to truly prove that Liz speculation if the Sinis trio's plan was correct, but anyone would come to believe it once they saw to confidence in her smile.

"We need to get back to the ranger union, now." Liz announced as she allowed her Riolu to climb up on her shoulder. Kellyn did the same with his Pachirisu and the two rangers ran back through the castle.

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter! i want to know what you all think so please leave a review and tell me how you like the tale so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kellyn and Liz stood before Erma explaining in detail everything that happened in Almia castle. Liz shared that she had an idea about what their plan was, but she needed to talk to some people before she shared her thoughts

"Who do you need to talk to?" Kellyn asked as they left the 3rd floor.

"Isaac first since he's the closest," Liz answered leaving Kellyn so she could go and find the genius.

"Hey Liz," Isaac greeted when he saw the 8th top ranger walk in.

"Hey Isaac." she returned, "you busy?"

"Nope, did you need something?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you about the Sinis Trio. You worked with them for a while right."

"What do you need to know?" He asked his mood changing slightly at the mention of his former, deceitful team.

"I need to know their personality-like-what would they do to finish what they had planned."

"Anything," he answered, "If it's to finish whatever messed up scheme they have, the Sinis Trio will do anything. When I left them and came to the union the tower that they were building couldn't be finished. In order to get me to return and finish their tower they kidnapped my little sister and held her captive."

"So, do they hold grudges?"

"Yes, I would often be around them and hear them talk about what happened to them when they tried to retrieve the tears of prince gems. Most of the time it was about how some cocky ranger had interfered."

"And that Ranger was?"

"Kate. She's Keith's…um… she's his _important_ friend," Liz smiled trying not to laugh at Isaac's awkwardness.

"Thanks Isaac that helped me a lot."

"Glad to be of Service," he answered waving goodbye. Liz hurried out of the Lab and up to the 3rd floor to look for Rhythmi.

"Rhythmi, I need to know Kate's styler number." Liz demanded once she arrived.

"Hi to you too," The blond responded as she pulled up Kate's number, "Why do you need to talk to Kate?"

"I think I know the Sinis Trio's plan, but I need to clarify a few things."

"That's her number," Rhythmi said pointing to the 5 number sequences on the screen, "I hope you figure everything out soon."

"Same here."

Liz left the union and walked down the road till she reached Altru Park. Here she sat down on a bench Luca right next to her. Once ready she called Kate.

"Voicemail. Voicemail. This is Liz speaking to Kate." There was a moment pause before a girls voice responded.

"This is Kate, is something wrong?"

"Yes and no, but you don't need to worry about it. I need to ask you a few questions about what happened with Team Dim Sun and the Sinis Trio."

"Why?"

"There making a come back." Liz went on to explain everything that had happened, since it was Kate's right as a top ranger to know.

"So, basically you need to know how I was involved with stopping team dim sun?"

"Yes, did you have a major role?"

"I'd say so, I always managed to run into them everywhere I went. I even ran into them underwater! I also beat the Sinis trio two or three time each.

"Oh? You did?" That was all Liz had to hear. She knew what the Sinis trio was up to.

"Did that help at all?" Kate asked

"Yes, it helped a lot," Liz answered, "Kate, you're in Johto, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need a favor," Liz told her, "I need you to keep an eye on a shrine hidden in Ilex forest. It's extremely important that no one does anything with that shrine."

"I can do that, just leave it to me." Kate said determination in her voice.

"That's great. Thanks for the help and for answering my questions."

"Anytime." Kate answered before hanging up.

Once the call ended Liz sighed loudly.

"Ri?" Liz partner looked up at her concerned. She laughed and smiled at him.

"You worry about me to much," She said, "I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind. " The truth was that any suspicions or uncertainties Liz had about the Sinis trio's plans were gone. She knew what their plan was, and she was sure a certain redhead would freak when he heard the news.

Liz rushed back to the Union, eager to tell everyone what she had figured out. Running through the front doors she was stopped by the one person she didn't want to see at the moment.

"Kellyn told me you had an idea about what the Sinis trio was planning," Keith informed.

"Yeah I do, but you're not gonna like it." Liz told him edging towards the stairs.

"Why?"

"Because your girlfriends in trouble!" she answered dashing for the second floor. Keith was silent for a few seconds as the words settled.

"Wait!" he yelled finally understanding, "Kate's in danger!" he chased after Liz wanting to hear what was going on. He followed her to the third floor where she had stopped in order to talk with Erma.

"I figured everything out!" she exclaimed, "I know exactly what the Sinis trio is up to and why they need Dialga."

"So you going to tell us or are you gonna leave us guessing?" Keith asked out of breath

"I'll get to it, but do you want to gather everyone together?" Liz didn't want to have repeat herself multiple times due to the absense of other important memebers.

Erma looked at Keith

"Will you go gather everyone into the meeting room on the second floor."

"Of course." The red head answered. He glared at Liz one last time angry with her for leaving him hanging especially with something so important, and then he left to find everyone.

Keith was been pretty eager to know what was going on cause soon all the top rangers at the union, Sven, Windy, Kellyn and Keith had gathered. In the room along with the top rangers were Isaac, professor Hastings, and Erma.

"So once again Liz, the 8th top ranger delivers some good and bad news," Sven said as Liz stepped forward.

"I'm not so sure if this is good news since it may involve all of you."

"I thought you said you knew their plan?" Keith asked, "now your not sure."

"I'll just start telling you what I know." She said beginning to tell them about what she had discovered.

"The Sinis Trio, are trying to alter time." There were collective gasps through the room, "In order to do this they need a time traveling pokemon. There are only two time traveling pokemon that we know of. The first is Dialga and the second is Celebi. The barrier is protecting Dialga, and Celebi is off in time somewhere. I asked Kate to keep and eye on Celebi's shrine in Ilex forest, so that's covered."

"Earlier you told me Kate was in danger, why get her involved if she's a target?"

"I told you, the Sinis Trio is trying to alter time. They must be holding a grudge against you all since you stopped their plan a few months back. Kate was more directly involved with stopping them than all of you; at least that's what I have been told. Since Kate was more involved I assume she would be their main target. They plan on going back in time and making sure that Kate and anyone involved in stopping them never become rangers."

"That's why Kate's in danger?"

"That's not to bad." Kellyn said and all eyes fell on him, "I mean, they can't get to Dialga due to the barrier, so were safe for the moment.

"Don't Jinx it!" Keith told him. Liz tried not to laugh. This was supposed to be serious meeting, but Keith's expression was priceless. She could see it clearly, he was beyond worried for Kate, he was also a little confused, and angry. His expression was a mix of the three, and it was an interesting combo.

"No, Kellyn's right. We are safe for now."

"What about with Celebi?" Isaac asked, "Can't they just go and capture Celebi?"

"No, they can't. There are certain requirements to call forth Celebi from inside the shrine. They don't know what those requirements are, almost no one does."

"Why exactly is the Dialga trapped and why can't the barrier be deactivated?" Wendy asked confused. Liz was almost positive she had covered this at the last meeting, but she went on to explain.

"The barrier is made up of some sort of mystic power that belongs to Riolu. Two Riolu are required to activate and deactivate the barrier. As long as my Riolu stays with me we should be safe."

"So what if they come after your Riolu." Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"We're all top ranger. We must be doing something wrong if we can't protect one pokemon." The room went silent as all the information settled.

"Just to make things clear, Kate is to have no knowledge of the actual plan," Liz informed, "I don't want her to be involved with this since they're targeting her." All eyes turned to Keith.

"I won't tell her!" he yelled, but Liz could tell people were doubting him.

"Is that everything?" Erma asked.

"One last thing," she said, "I'm going to assume that the Sinis Trio has a few underlings, so you should be prepared." Everyone nodded understanding the situation.

"We'll stop them this time!" Keith said a fire burning in his eyes.

"You got that right!" Sven agreed.

"We'll be ready for anything." Kellyn added.

A thundering boom echoed through the air, shaking the building.

"What was that?" Sven and Wendy were out the door first and heading to the first floor. Keith, Kellyn and Liz were about to follow when another boom shook the building as the second floor wall exploded sending debris flying through the air.

The dust cleared and in the newly made hole stood a tall blue haired boy.

"So, which one of you is going to tell me where you're hiding the Riolu?" Ice said his eyes moving from person to person

* * *

**And there's chapter 5! did you like it? Let me know in a Review!**

**Until Next time**

**NaturalAthlete**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it's been over a year since i last updated this specific story? Yeah, all my files were lost when my computer died and i didn't have the motivation to update that is until i got a Favorite/Follow**

**So, this update is due to Marie798, who somehow found my story. Seriously i think it was on maybe the 100th scroll page? who knows, all i remember is that i got an email that someone had added this story to their favorites and the first thing that came out of my mouth was "How? How did they even find this story?"**

**So here you go, chapter 6.**

* * *

"Oh come on!" Keith yelled looking at the brand new gaping hole that had taken the place of the second floor's outer wall, "We literally just fixed that! Why'd you have to blow it up again?"

"Keith calm down!" Kellyn ordered.

"We already had enough issues last time! I mean who just goes around blowing up walls like that? Seriously?"

"Keith!" Kellyn yelled a bit louder, "Liz is hurt! Help me!" That pulled the redhead out of his rage. He turned to see Liz laying under a small pile of the wall and Kellyn trying to pull everything off of her. Keith hurried over to help, momentarily turning his back on his enemy to help a friend.

"Well that's cute," Ice said walking up; he had two of his signature ice types on either side of him and a smug smile on his face, "See, this is why I don't have friends, they distract you."

"This is your fault, Ice," Kellyn hissed a new found rage burning in his eyes, "If she's seriously hurt I will never forgive you."

"I think I can live without your forgiveness, kid," the blue haired teen retorted. Both boys glared at their enemy and in turn he glared back, but for a brief second, when ice looked to Liz, Keith swore he saw a bit of worry. "Anyway, back to the reason I'm here; you have a certain small blue pokemon in your protection that I need in order to continue on with my revenge. Where is the Riolu?"

"He won't go with you," Kellyn informed as Liz's partner appeared from behind the debris, "You hurt his friend, no way he's gonna go with you, honestly I'm surprised he hasn't attacked yet."

"Oh? Liz got a partner pokemon, and it's the Riolu of all things. That makes this so much easier." Ice looked over his shoulder to the opening, "Heath, get in here!" The big yellow brute arrived through the hole, "As for you two top rangers I'd advice you step away or risk being froze to the spot."

"Just try it, I dare you!" Kellyn shot standing up, "I'll take anything you throw at me, and I'll win."

"Same goes for me," Keith added standing up, "you don't mess with our friends!"

"Yeah, we'll see," Ice taunted, "Froslass, attack!" The two ice pokemon advanced on Keith and Kellyn and they, in turn, prepared for a capture. While the boys were distracted, Heath hurried to unearth Liz from the debris. When she was cleared he picked her up and moved over towards the hole to wait for orders.

It didn't take long for the boys to capture the ice pokemon, but they had already done their job of providing a distraction. Ice now stood next to Heath, the smug smiling returning to his face as he watched Riolu.

"As you can clearly see, I have you're friend."

"Give her back, Ice."

"As if. Here are the options. Either Riolu comes with us and no harm befalls your friend here, or Riolu can stay here and I can't guarantee The 8th top ranger's safety."

"Riolu won't go with you." Keith stated.

"That's not really you're choice, is it? It's Riolu's choice."

"This is a low tactic, Ice,"

"Eh-It's a efficient tactic, and if you thought I wouldn't pull something like this then you underestimated me." His attention turned back to Luca, "Now, Riolu, make your choice. Come with us and protect your partner or stay here and risk her safety." It was clearly a no brainer, and all the rangers knew it. They couldn't do anything but watch as Riolu walked across the floor to the hole where Ice and Heath were. "And there we have it." The blue haired teen hummed, "I'd love to stay and rub your eminent doom in your face, but I have things to do and only so much time to do it-oh wait." He waved goodbye following Heath outside as they made their retreat.

"Well that could have gone better," Keith mumbled staring at the new hole.

"That _should_ have gone better," Kellyn growled, "They took Liz!"

"Yeah, I'm aware!" Keith shot back.

"How could you let them take Liz?"

"Hey, this is not just on me!"

"We suck at this job!" Kellyn moaned, "I became a ranger so that I could help protect people and pokemon, but I can't even protect my own friends!"

"Dude, calm down!" Keith snapped grabbing Kellyn's shoulder, "We can't win every battle, trust me I'd know!"

"They took her," he said a little more quietly, "They just strolled in a took her and we couldn't do anything."

"We'll get her back."

"Well, duh."

"But let's be real, we're probably the least of their worries. I hope they're prepared for whenever Liz wakes up." Kellyn cracked a smile and shook free of Keith's grasp.

"You ready for a rescue mission?" Kellyn asked already moving towards the main floor.

"When am I ever not ready for a rescue mission?" The redhead asked chasing after him. The boys reached the northern castle in record time and after thanking the birds who flew them their as fast as the winds would allow, they hurried into the castle. Even though they had left almost immediately after the Sinis trio so rudely broke into their HQ, the boys were still a solid thirty minutes behind. They just hoped they weren't to late.

Before they even entered the castle they could hear the pain filled and angered cries of the legendary pokemon, which only encouraged them to move faster. Were they running towards a beast that could probably step on them and end their lives, yes, were they scared of what was waiting back their, absolutely, but that's where Liz most likely was; besides, Pokemon rangers usually run towards danger on an hourly basis, this was almost like any other day.

It was hard to hear anything by the time they reached the throne room at the rear of the castle. Dialga was occupying every sound wave in the vicinity, and the only way anyone would be able to communicate was by reading lips. Sadley Keith sucked at that so they just kept moving in silence. At first glance the throne room was empty, but the red ranger uniform stuck out so it only took a few seconds to spot Liz in the corner of the room.

She looked perfectly fine in Kellyn's opinion. She was standing on her feet, both hands tied behind her back with the ropes tied to the wall, but her head was down like she was unconscious. Kellyn tapped her shoulder to get her attention, and flinched away when she looked up. Rage; that's all that he could see in her eyes. Absolute rage. He quickly cut her loose and stood aside as she straightened up, stretched out her arms, and started to walk towards the back room where Dialga was raging. Kellyn and Keith shared a worried look, but followed.

It was outstanding! They all looked like Rattata compared to the legendary, but that's not the most outstanding point about their situation. The tension in the air was far more outstanding. Here was this huge Legendary pokemon, guardian of time itself, rampaging all over the room. It's very presence filled the air, striking fear into anyone who watched, but then there was Liz. Here was this 5 foot 3 sixteen year old girl who was emitting an aura just as terrifying as the Legendary before her.

The understatement of the year would be to say that Liz was pissed. She was beyond pissed she was beyond furious, and beyond enraged! There isn't really a word to describe the amount of hate and anger that was holed up inside her average sized body. She'd woken up right after Luca had helped open the gate. It wasn't hard for her to piece together what happened. She remembered the explosion, and she remembered getting knocked out, so she figured that the Sinis Trio had taken her to coax Luca to help them.

With the spiritual gate open, the trio was free to advance on Dialga, with Liz incapable of doing absolutely nothing. She had to sit there and listen to the pokemon cry out in pain as it was forced into submission, as it was forced to do the bidding of those evil people; she had to listen to it scream for half an hour after the trio had left. She stood there listening to it scream in rage and in pain. It's voice shook the air and every cell in that building. Oh no, Liz was beyond any word to describe anger, and if looks could kill, she would have taken down an entire army.

Liz didn't have to look to know that her partner was as her side. The two of them were on the same wavelength, they had been for a while, even though they'd only known each other for such a short time. Luca, had been stuck there listening to the Temporal pokemon's misery and he was no happier than his partner.

With one swift movement Liz was off, launching a capture disc so she could capture Dialga. Kellyn and Keith stood to the side frozen in awe. They'd both worked with Liz before, but never when she was working with a legendary. It was almost like watching a different person, and they understood why, she was recruited by the union at such a young age, she was good.

They watched as she danced around Dialga, dodging attacks all while staying absolutely focused on the task at hand. Her rage turned to a focused determination, and no matter how many times she got knocked back, she stood up and kept going. It was clear to the boys, that she was going to make sure someone paid for the treatment given to the legendary.

The capture took around thirty minutes. Neither boy opted to make a comment on how long it took her to finish the capture, because no way in any time, space, or dimension would they be able to do what she just did. Instead they shuffled along the wall until they could see where Liz was standing.

"You can stop hugging the wall now," she called when she noticed them, "Dialga won't hurt you."

"I think I'm more worried about you hurting me," Kellyn admitted.

"You looked like you were out for blood," Keith explained when Liz gave them both a confused look.

"When was that? I don't even remember when you two showed up."

"Yeah, that only makes me a little more worried about you hurting us."

"Guys I'm harmless," she assured, "You know, unless you torture and mistreat pokemon."

"Yeah, yeah, we picked up on that one," they said moving to stand beside her, "So Dialga's calmed down?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fine now." They all looked up to the Temporal legendary who seemed to be watching them with caution and curiosity. Liz finally smiled, much to both boy's relief, when she looked at Dialga, "I think I made a new friend." Dialga let out a soft grunt as if agreeing, which only caused Liz to smile more. The way she acted now made it seem like the enraged Liz from before was just a mirage.

"So, what now?" Keith asked.

"What do you mean by, 'what now?" Liz question giving the redhead a quizzical look, "Shouldn't it be obvious? Ice, Lavana, and Heath all jumped back to the past, so the only logical course of action is to follow."

"Follow them back in time."

"It shouldn't be to hard." She said returning her attention back to Dialga, "Hey, Dialga, we're trying to save a friend that those horrible people from before are targeting. They used you to jump back in time, and we need to stop them at all costs. Can you send us to the time they jumped to?" Silence followed leaving them all to wonder if Dialga had heard or understood them, but Liz new better.

"You might want to cover your ears," she warned watching Dialga plant it's feet. It threw it's head up letting a time stopping roar ring through the air. The roar seemed to twist the air around them causing all solid form to turn to jelly, but before anything could collapse on them the floor began to glow, and soon engulfed the rangers' entire world.

The trip felt likes seconds, minutes, months and years, all combined into one. It could have taken an eternity to arrive at their location or half a second. It felt timeless and infinite, but the three finally arrived at their location. The icey interior of Almia Castle and warped into a warm, breezy forest; one full of wildlife and lot's of pokemon.

"So-where are we?" Keith asked looking around the clearing they now stood in. Liz couldn't hold back her smile as she glanced upon the familiar landscape.

"Isn't that much obvious? I thought you were stationed in Fiore, Keith? We're in Lyra Forest!"

* * *

**So, did you like it? Please let me know! As you might have noticed, reviews and favorites and letting me know you like what i write really motivates me to update. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**NaturalAthlete**

**PS: Who's your favorite character?**


	7. Chapter 7

**LeDeepThought requested me to continues, so here's a new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Lyra Forrest?" Keith mumbled looking around the vast green woodland. "Seriously? How did we jump regions?"

"We didn't just jump regions," Liz explained looking around the forests. "We jumped back in time."

"How could you possibly know that?" Kellyn asked.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure that was the whole point of the Trio's plot was to go back and time and stop Kate from becoming a ranger. Second, Dialga is a primordial god with the power over time. It didn't just teleport us over to Fiore for the heck of it, it sent us to the same place that the Trio forced it to send them. So for better or worse, were are in the middle of Lyra Forrest with Heath, Lavana, and Ice in a time that has some correlation to why Kate wanted to become a ranger, a time that is completely unknown to us."

"In hind sight, we probably should have asked Kate when and why she wanted to become a ranger," Kellyn told the group.

"Well, it's a little too late for that." Liz said, already putting together a course of action.

"If it helps, I know why she wanted to become a ranger," Keith shared, "but I don't know when it happened exactly."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us." Keith nodded and began to explain.

"Kate was telling me about how she used to live in Fall City and how she and her friends would always come to Lyra forest to play hide-and-seek during the summer, which—by the way—means there's a likely chance she's probably hiding in the forest somewhere."

"Noted. Continue," Liz ordered glancing around the clearing. She felt extremely uncomfortable but why she felt like that she wasn't sure.

"One summer when she was eight or nine she was playing in the Forrest when a forest fire started. She said she was saved by a ranger and that was the reason she wanted to become a Pokémon ranger."

"Oh—"Liz realized why she felt so uncomfortable. "Oh! Oh no. Guys we need to move quickly."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, very wrong." Liz said, "Fan out and find Kate, Young Kate who doesn't know who any of you are. Capture as many water pokemon as you can along the way, and be very careful."

"You know more than you're letting on."

"I always know more than I'm letting on!" Liz called already backing away from the group. "Just find Kate. I have to head into town."

"What are you going to do?" Kellyn yelled, but Liz was already running. Liz knew this forest like the back of her hand. It didn't matter how far away she went or how long she was away from it, she could never get lost. She could never forget what it looked like, and right now it looked much different than the last time she's been her. More…alive.

Ringtown was the same as usual. A small rather peaceful place full of people of every size living alongside family Pokémon and those that came to and from the forest. Liz wanted pause to just so she could take in the peaceful atmosphere, but she was far too on edge. You wouldn't have been able to tell by looking, but there was a swell of panic rising up inside of Liz and it only became worse when she confirmed the date in the Ringtown Ranger base.

She had work to do, and she needed to do it fast. She ran to the second floor so that she could get a quick lift to Fall City while hoping that the boys would be able to find Kate in time.

* * *

"She does that a lot." Kellyn said after Liz had run off. "Just keeps the details to herself."

"I'm used to it." Keith admitted.

"Same." They both smiled, before focusing on the task at hand.

"So, Kate is somewhere in this gigantic forest." Kellyn hummed, "Somewhere in a forest full of pokemon and a group of bad guys who are out to get her. This shouldn't be too difficult."

"She liked to hide near the river, sometimes, so I'll go check that out. There was also a grove towards at the north end of the forest that she mentioned once before."

"I'll look there, then."

"We'll meet up at the life tree near the center of the forest later, okay. Contact me if you find anything."

"Same goes for you." Both boys split up, heading towards their search spot. Kellyn couldn't shake the bad feeling hovering over him. He'd seen the look that had dawned on Liz face when Keith had mentioned a fire. It was brief, but enough. Kellyn had learned over the years to never question Liz's hunches because more times than less they were usually right. Liz's actions had told him all he needed to know. Today was the day that Lyra forest burned to the ground. Today was not going to be a fun day.

* * *

Liz wasn't sure how long she had spent in the underground waterway. The jump in time had thrown off the clock on her stylus so she was guessing, but considering the fact that people weren't standing at the eastern entrance of Fall City gawking at the forest she figured she wasn't to horribly late. She's already given the Fall City base a warning about a group of criminals that had fled into the forest. Hopefully that was good enough a reason for the local rangers to keep people out of the forest.

It wasn't enough to keep her out of the forest, though.

She paused at East road right before entering Panula cave in order to catch her breath. She's been running around the waterway capturing and befriending any water type pokemon she though would be helpful for the upcoming trial. She couldn't leave; however until she found the pokemon she had originally gone there for. He had taken quite some time to track down, which is why Liz had no time to waste.

After regaining control of her breathing, Liz—with her armada of water pokemon—was about to depart into the tunnels when a loud, thundering boom stopped her in her track. The noise rumbled across the air, sounding both close and far away. There were five more, each as loud and bone rattling as the last. She hadn't been able to see the lightning, but she saw the flash. Soon after she saw the smoke.

"No time to lose, guys." She called turning away from the forest and dashing into the caves. Today was the day the forest burned. From Liz's memory, the culprits who had set the fire were never found, but something about it hadn't been natural. She remembered how there had been multiple ignition points, which is why the fire spread so quickly. She remembered all the damage the fire caused. And she remembered the storm that followed.

When Liz reached the tunnels exit she came face to face with a forest that was already being engulfed in flames. It wasn't as bad it the edges, but it would get worse. It would spread. She didn't waste her time trying to put the flames out, it would be a waste of energy. She still had no idea if Keith or Kellyn had found Kate, nor would she be able to contact them to find out. The heat waves and the smoke would scramble their connection, so she didn't bother trying, she just ran. She ran straight into the fire.

"Oh?" Liz stopped in a clearing. In the middle was a group of five kids. None of them were older than ten, and they all looked thoroughly terrified. Liz couldn't blame them, the fire was stronger in this area. "You all need to get out of the forest, now!" She ordered calmly. She knew they were scared, and she didn't want to make things worse. She also didn't have time to escort them out of the woods.

"W—we tried," the oldest-or who Liz assumed was the oldest—said. "The fire spread way to fast we got stuck. We just—but now you're here."

"I can't walk you out." Liz told them all almost regretting saying it when all their faces turned whiter than a frolass. "I can't walk you out but I can give you escorts who will lead you to safety." Liz had nine pokemon with her, excluding Luca. She waved over a Totodile and a Croconaw from the group and presented them to the kids. "These two are reliable. They know the way to Krokka Tunnel and they make sure that the flames stay far away from you. Do you think you can make it on your own?" Liz received five different nods of agreement and smiled.

"Dang, You all are so brave. Be careful, and don't stop until you're in the tunnel."

"Yes, Miss Ranger," they all chimed before falling in line behind the Croconaw. Before they left, one of the boys grabbed Liz's hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"There are six of us," he explained, "my other friend, Kate, we couldn't' find her. We were playing in the area, she can't be too far, but—please you have to find her!" Liz smiled at the kid, crouching down to his level.

"I'll find her," she promised, "Now hurry so you don't get left behind." Liz didn't move until she saw the kids leave the clearing. When she was sure they were on their way she turned and took off again. Kate was in the area, and the fire was only getting stronger, which meant time was running out. She had to get creative as she traversed the forest. Trees had fallen and fire obstructed her path. Liz was thoroughly covered in soot by the time she'd made it towards the heart of the forest.

She was thankful for the water pokemon she had befriended, because without them there's no way that she would have made in progress in that fire.

In her search for Kate, Liz ran into another group of kids. A duo, actually. One was a young girl with light hair who was being carried on the back of the taller boy she was with. There couldn't have been much of an age difference between the duo, a year or two give or take.

"Can you help us?" The boy asked. His eyes blue eyes bore into Liz and she was shocked by the range of emotions in them. The innocence and the fear. The determination. "I'm Ian," he continued, "This is my friend, Elizabeth. We live in Ringtown and we can't find a way back to town."

"You're lost." Liz asked glancing around the area. It really was a good thing she'd been covered in soot.

"Not lost. Trapped. Every way we try to go is blocked off by a fire. It's like it's trying to lead us towards the life tree, but that seems to be where the fire is worst."

"It's…" Liz glanced behind her. "Of course! What a stupidly obvious plan."

"You're a ranger right?" Elizabeth asked. She'd had her head buried in Ian's shoulder but looked up when she spoke.

"I am," Liz answered with a small smile, "and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. She looked at Ian, "To either of you. That is a promise."

"You have a way to get out of here?"

"No, but I know how you two can get out, but for now let's find a more open area. Ian had been right. Liz hadn't noticed it since she'd been getting help from her befriended pokemon, but the fire was almost leading you straight to the heart of the forest, towards the life tree.

When the three of them reached one of the many clearings that spanned the forest, Liz was ready to send them on their way with two water pokemon. It was the same situation as before, she couldn't help them out of the forest, but she could give them escorts. It was obvious that they knew how to get out, they just were obstructed by the fire.

"I'm going to give you two of the pokemon with me," Liz explained when she figured they were in a safe enough area. "They'll douse any flames that are in your way so you can bet back home safely."

"What about you, don't you need their help?"

"I'll be okay," She glanced back at her party smiling at the largest of the group, "I've got enough water power to take care of myself. It's more important to me that all of you two get out of here—"Liz stopped. There was a tension in the air that she had only just picked up on. It was layered over the heat, but it was there and it couldn't mean anything good.

"Is everything alright."

"Probably—"she heard a low growl from across the clearing, "not." She finished. She saw its eyes before she saw the entire body. Red and glowing through the blaze. "Electricity," she realized. The tension she had felt was actually static electricity. "Both of you stay back!" She ordered as the Luxray entered the clearing.

"W-what is that?" she heard from behind her.

"A pokemon who is not native to this Region." There was only one reason why a Luxray would be in Lyra forest, and that would be if it was brought here. Liz though back to the flashes she'd seen at East Road. It had been lightning, that struck the forest and it must have been the work of this Luxray, but it did not look happy. Something was definitely wrong.

"Is it okay? It looks hurt." Elizabeth said.

"It looks like it wants to hurt us." Ian added sounding more worried about him and his friend than the condition of the pokemon.

"I won't let that happen." Liz had challenged worse than this. Heck, she'd just captured Dialga before being thrown back to this time period. She would make quick work of this. She did make quick work of it. She captured and calmed down the raging Luxray before it could cause any harm to her, the two kids, or itself.

"That was—"

"Amazing!" Elizabeth chimed, "That was so cool!"

"T—thank you." Liz, needless to say, wasn't used to getting praise for simply doing her job. The Luxray she had captured stuck around. She was certain that- while she had captured it-she hadn't necessarily created any bond, just calmed it down. Still, The Luxray walked over to Liz's side nudging its head against her arm as if to say thanks.

"Do you think you can help me?" She asked looking at the electric pokemon. Luxray was certainly big enough to do what Liz was thinking of, and strong enough. "Get them back to town." Liz pointed to Ian and Elizabeth. The Luxray looked at the kids before nodding its head. It approached the kids slowly before kneeling down and allowing them to climb on his back. Once both were safely on his back, Luxray rose back to his feet.

"Like I said before, this guy is not native to this region," Liz explained to Ian, "While he is smart, he doesn't know his way around the forest so you'll probably have to help him out." She lifted up a totodile from her party and placed her in Ian's lap. "This little guy will help you out with any fire that might get in your way."

"Thank you," Ian said, "really, thank you so much."

"Just doing my job! Make sure you look after your friend!"

"Always!" Ian assured before Luxray took off into the forest.

Once more, Liz continued on her way. Ian, had been right about which way the fire was directing them, which probably meant that if she kept moving forward she would find exactly who she was looking for.

Getting to the Life tree was a lot less difficult once she found the path she needed to take. The huge clearing that surrounded the monstrous tree-which rose higher than any plant in forest-didn't seem as effected by the fire. The flames were slowly consuming the area around but, for the most part, the clearing was free of almost all traces of flames. This would be the perfect place to hide out if you're trying to avoid the fire and a logical place to flee if you believed the rumors surrounding the place.

Liz jogged up to the roots of the tree. There were pokemon huddled around the trunks base as well as in the branched, however, one of those pokemon, wasn't actually a pokemon.

"Kate!" Liz cheered when she noticed the young girl. The Burnette looked up, a face full of tears.

"Who are—"

"A pokemon ranger," Liz answered instantly. She looked down at her cloths and laughed, "I swear I am a ranger under all this ash and soot and I have been looking all over for you!"

"How did you know I was here?"

"How? I ran into some of your friends earlier on. They got out of the forest safely, but you were still in here. I'd turn in my stylus if I hadn't been able to find you."

"So you're here to save me."

"Yes," Liz answered. "I'm here to save you and to save this entire forest. This is a special place for a lot of people and pokemon, I can't simply let it burn to the ground." Liz pointed over her shoulder to the large blue pokemon that had been trailing her through the burning forest. He wasn't very nimble, but he was powerful and was exactly what was needed. "This is Feraligatr. He's going to douse this blaze."

"How?" Kate asked. Her tears had stopped now and she was watching Liz with an amaze curiosity. Liz just smiled at her. That was another job of a ranger. Sure they kept the peace between people and pokemon, but they also distracted people form the situation if need be.

"There's this wonderful move that most fully evolved water Pokémon can learn. It gives them that ability to create rainstorms at will," Liz turned to the big jawed pokemon. "Feraligatr, use rain dance!" The pokemon nodded his head in understanding before stomping both feet into the ground and roaring into the sky. Almost instantly dark clouds began to form overhead spiraling out towards the edges of the forest. Soon there was just smoke and darkness, but then the rain fell.

It was slow at first, but slowly picked up speed, creating a down pour that was almost hard to see through, but that didn't stop Kate. She ran around the clearing with all the other pokemon dancing as the rain fell and extinguished the flames, saving the forest and everyone still in them. After a few minutes the rain began to slow until it ended all together and the clouds dispersed as if nothing had ever happened. There were still remnants of smoke from the fire, but for the most part it was all blue skies and sunshine.

"There," Lis said, "Mission complete. Thank you for saving the forest, Feraligatr." Again the large pokemon nodded in Liz direction before heading on its way.

"That was awesome!" Kate yelled, running over to Liz. "I had no idea that pokemon could be so powerful and—well amazing!"

"There are a lot of things pokemon can do. They can help you out in situations that you couldn't handle yourself, or they could be your best friend." Liz crouched down to Luca who had been sticking close to Liz this entire mission. "Pokemon are very powerful, and are very kind. Treat them with respect and they will do the same for you."

"You, are so cool." Liz recalled something Keith had said earlier. He'd talked about the reason why Kate had wanted to become a ranger, how she'd been saved by one during a fire. Liz couldn't help but smile as she watched Kate continue to skip around the clearing with the other pokemon who'd taken refuge by the life tree. Turns out Kate wasn't the only one Liz had inspired to become a pokemon ranger this day.

"Hey, Kate. I think we should get you back to your family. No doubt they're worried sick and there are some bad people in this forest that I think we should avoid."

"Bad?" Liz moaned when she heard the voice. "The only bad person I see here is that snot nosed little brat that you think you can protect.

"Lavana," Liz greeted. "Of course it had to be you. Why couldn't it have been Heath? I could out smart or out run Heath. Well, I can probably out smart you."

"Outsmart me? Ha! As if I would let you do that. You have hell to pay, ranger, for what you did to my make up!" True enough the glamour the pink haired villain had dawned was smeared all over her face.

"I suppose you should have gone for a waterproof mixture then?" Liz suggested. "I mean, I assumed you would have learned your lesson by now."

"You're about to learn what happens when you mess with me when I am MAD!" Lavana yelled before pulling out some machine that Liz had identified as a miniremo. A large cat emerged from the shadows on Lavana's call, causing Liz to step away.

"Oh for the love of—Entei? How?"

"Are you scared, little ranger?"

"Scared of you? No. Scared of Entei? Also no. You clearly don't know who I am and what I am known for." Liz exclaimed as she prepared herself to capture one of the legendary cat pokemon.

* * *

**So the life tree isn't actually a place in the game, but it is in the fanfiction. Hope this was up to par with expectations. It's been a while since I actually wrote anything for this story, but i hope you like it. **

**NaturalAthlete**

**PS. excuse my horrible editing. I tried. **


End file.
